An Unexpected Twist
by Evx
Summary: The thing about stories is that nothing is set. A twist can happen at any point. And this story is no different. Our heroes believed that everything would be fine once the Raven was defeated. Sadly for them our story took a turn. Rated T just in case. Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This chapter is short. It is a prologue.**

 **To me anyway this almost seems like another one of my already written stories but oh well. Who cares.**

 **Now fair warning, I have a very very very very bad computer. It never works. And since my parents refuse to buy me another one or at least let me buy it I'm stuck with it. So know I have the chapters but my computer rarely works. Hence why I type on my tablet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Tutu series nor its characters.**

Once upon a time, there was a town affected by a living story. A tragic story written bound to come true. A story of a cursed princess, a protective knight, a raven's child, and a heartless prince.

But with a twist of fate they changed their tragic story to have a happy ending. The Raven's child and the heartless prince, with a now restored heart, left together to have their happy ending.

The protective knight gave up his sword for a pen. He vowed to stay by the cursed princess' side forever. The princess delighted to have a happy ending accepted her fate. She spent her days with her beloved knight.

And they all lived happily ever after.

For now anyway.

With a story anything can happen. A twist is about to happen. And they will have no idea what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for this story two things. First Ahiru will be called Duck. Why? Well long story short it will be less confusing in this case I suppose. Second let's pretend that Fakir turned Duck back into a human after the Raven is defeated. OK? Great. Let's go.**

 **Narrator's Pov (We are starting after the Raven is defeated)**

With the Raven defeated things start to change back to normal. The dark sky clears up. People turn back to normal. Not before going to their houses though. The damage made clears up.

All that's left in the street is the prince, his princess and a now human Duck.

"Mytho look." Rue says.

She points to Duck's bruised body lying on the ground. They can see Duck going in and out of consciousness.

Fakir runs out to them. He gently picks up Duck and holds her bridle style. Finally Duck passes out.

"Come on." Fakir says.

Mytho and Rue follows him into his house and up to his room. He gently lays Duck down on his bed.

"Oh Duck." Fakir says.

Fakir starts to clean her wounds carefully and wrap them. Mytho and Rue stand to the side and watches. Both notice the gentleness Fakir is using with Duck. His care is swimming in his eyes.

"She saved us. Even as a duck she helped me." Mytho says.

"She truly is kind hearted. She grew on me." Rue says.

"That's Duck for you." Fakir says with a light smile not looking away from Duck's face.

"Will she be alright?" Mytho asks.

"She'll be fine. The cuts are shallow. Her arm will heal in a couple of days." Fakir answers.

Five hours pass and Duck finally starts to stir. Her eyes flutter open with a light moan escaping from her mouth. She looks around the room. She sees Mytho and Rue standing by her bed. And she sees Fakir sitting at her bedside.

"You're awake." Fakir says.

"What happened?" Ducks asks.

Before anyone can say anything, her eyes widen and she gasp.

"I spoke. I'm not a duck." Duck says surprised.

Duck looks at herself. She sees her legs and arms. She wiggles her nose.

"That is true." Fakir says with a small smile.

"But how? I don't have a heart shard." Duck asks.

"I wonder that too." Rue says.

"I rewrote her story. Now she can be human without a heart shard." Fakir says.

"Why? I thought you said we should be our true selves." Duck says.

"Well yes but you longed to be a girl. You would've been miserable as a duck again." Fakir replies.

"Thank you Fakir. Thank you so much." Duck says with a bright grin.

"That was awfully nice of you Fakir. It seems like you may have fallen in love with Duck here." Rue says with a smirk.

Duck blushes to the shade of a cherry. Fakir on the other hand tries to hide his.

"Like you said I was being nice." Fakir answers.

"Of course." Rue replies.

The next day the royal couple prepares to go back to the story. Duck goes with Fakir to the clock tower to say goodbye. There they also break Drosselmeyer's machine.

"Bye have a good life." Duck says.

Rue surprisingly hugs Duck. Duck returns the hug just watching her injured arm. Mytho and Fakir hug goodbye too. Soon the couple is off leaving Duck and Fakir.

"So now what Fakir?" Duck asks.

"Well now we wait for you to be all healed and then we go back to school and live a normal life." Fakir answers.

"Really, we get to go back to school. Can I do ballet again?" Duck asks excitedly.

"Yes you can and I will be right there with you. To make sure you're fine of course." Fakir says.

The two start to walk back to Fakir's house.

"Hey Fakir." Duck says.

"Yeah." Fakir answers.

"Umm since no one remembers anything except us and I'm technically not in school yet, where do I live?" Duck asks.

"Well you live here with me. And if anyone asks why just say we knew each other for a long time and you recently moved back." Fakir says.

"Oh you don't have to do that Fakir." Duck says blushing.

"Yes I do. Besides even if you were a duck you would be living with me. It's just now you only have to wait until they give you your own dorm room again." Fakir replies.

"But…" Duck says.

"No buts. The matter is final. You'll sleep in the extra room." Fakir cuts her off.

"Thank you." Duck says.

"You're welcome." Fakir says.

For the two this is the start of their normal lives.

Though a certain someone isn't pleased with this.

"No no no. My perfect tragedy. This can't happen." Drosselmeyer himself says.

"I know. If I can't have my tragedy then I'll just mess with the happy ending. And if that doesn't work then I'll give up my tragedy for good. But this will work." Drosselmeyer says.

It seems things are about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks go by and school has begun. To Duck's fortune she was able to get a bigger room than she had before. She had no roommate but she could if she wanted to really.

Duck surprisingly woke up early today. Looking around her new room, she feels happy. She feels like a normal girl for once.

She gets ready for her first ballet class being back. It wasn't hard getting in again. Fakir talked to the headmaster and got them both in ballet class. Duck in the beginners and Fakir in the advance.

But since they were both in school before they are not too far back in the class so they are where everyone else is.

Fakir chose to live at home so he doesn't live on campus.

Duck starts to think about Fakir. He wouldn't let her go back to school until she was fully healed. During their time together Fakir seemed more friendly with her. The harsh comments lessened along with the name calling. His looks became less pointed and more friendly and forgiving.

He cooked for her and helped her out when she had trouble. He really did get used to her. It's funny how not so long ago Duck would've been avoiding Fakir at all cost. Now she loves hanging out with him.

Duck looks at herself in the mirror. Her normal attire seems so different without her necklace. Then she remembers something. Fakir gave her a box yesterday. Her told her to open after she is dressed.

She goes to the table where the small box is. She opens it and gasps.

It's a blue pendant the color of her eyes. _(A/N: Well her eyes don't always look blue but hey roll with it)_

There is a little note with it.

 _Dear Duck,_

 _I remember that you missed your pendant so here's a new one._

 _Fakir._

Duck smiles. That's just like Fakir. Straightforward but thoughtful. She can't wait to thank him for it. She puts it on and walks back to her mirror.

Now she feels complete.

She leaves her room and walks out. She walks out by the water fountain. She looks into the water. After spending her life in water she loves the ground.

"Admiring the feeling of the ground I see."

Startled Duck jumps and gives a small quack. She braces herself to turn into a duck but it never comes. That's when she remembers that she won't ever turn back into a duck.

She turns and sees Fakir standing behind her with a small smile.

"You scared me Fakir." Duck says.

"Sorry about that." His eyes travels to the pendant she is wearing. He fights the growing blush on his face. He didn't think she would wear it. Duck notices where his gaze is.

"Thank you for the necklace Fakir. I love it." Duck says with a bright smile.

"You're welcome." Fakir replies.

The two start to walk towards the ballet building. While walking, a boy they never seen before approaches them.

"Hi my name is Matthew and I'm new here. I was wondering if you could tell me where the drama building is." The boy says to Duck.

Matthew doesn't even acknowledges Fakir. He just smiles at Duck.

"Drama huh. Well it's not too far from the ballet building. I can show you if you want." Duck says with her normal smile.

"I think telling him will work fine Duck." Fakir says.

"I would be honored to have someone as pretty as you show me. And maybe later you can show me around." Matthew says ignoring Fakir's comment.

Fakir just glares at the kid. Clearly Fakir is not fond of him already.

"Great come on, we're heading over there now." Duck says not seeing the glare Fakir is giving to the boy.

"A ballerina. How perfect for a pretty girl." Matthew says.

"I think she gets it, she's pretty." Fakir mumbles.

Duck blushes. Not because Matthew called her pretty but because Fakir did.

The walk there is anything but comfortable. Fakir just glares at Matthew and his constant flirting. Duck is not used to the attention but tries to keep everything normal.

When they get to the drama building, Matthew takes Duck's hand and kisses it lightly.

"Until the next time we meet. It was a pleasure meeting you Duck. And don't forget you said you will show me around later." Matthew says.

At that very moment Fakir wants to rip the boy's hand off of Duck and tell him to get lost. But he knows that's not his place.

"I won't. I'll meet you right here after class. Bye Matthew." Duck says.

"Goodbye Duck." Matthew responds.

Duck and Fakir walk back towards the ballet building.

"He was nice don't you think Fakir?" Duck says.

"To me he's just like Femio."Fakir replies.

"I don't think so. Femio would've been way more dramatic and loud. Matthew seems nice." Duck says.

Fakir just mumbles under his breath.

The two split to go to their separate classes. Duck tells Pike and Lilie about the new kid Matthew. Of course they automatically assume that Duck likes him.

Fakir on the other hand stays to himself. When a girl comes to "talk" to him he just brushes her off and walks away. That new kid really annoyed him.

It goes like this for a week and a half. Matthew would flirt with Duck shamelessly. Fakir would try to get rid of him but he would always come back. Though Fakir refuses to admit it his jealousy grows more and more. He seems more irritable now just like he was when he first met Duck. The only person he shows kindness to is Duck.

But since that boy constantly takes Duck away, Fakir hasn't been too nice.

Then it happens.

On the way back from class, Matthew stops Duck, who is walking with Pike, Lilie, and Fakir. To Fakir adding Matthew to this mix makes it all the more worse. Pike and Lilie are annoying enough.

"Hey Duck. I want to ask you a question." Mathew says.

"Oh what is it?" Duck replies.

"I was wondering if you will go out on a date with me tonight?" Matthew asks.

Fakir snaps back to reality. The kid only knew Duck for about a week and some days. Now he wants to go on a date with her. That's ridiculous.

"Uh, umm. A date with me?" Duck asks.

"Yes." Matthew says.

Duck looks at Pike and Lilie and sees them waiting for her answer.

"Uhh sure. I'll go on a date with you." Duck says with a blush.

And that shocks Fakir more. She actually said yes.

"Great I'll meet you by the drama building at seven." Matthew says with a big smile.

He gives her a peck on the cheek and walks away.

"Duck has a date! We have to get you ready." Pike says.

"Yes because we know you're going to embarrass yourself anyway like the clumsy duck you are." Lilie says.

"Lilie that not true. She'll be fine." Pike says.

"Thanks guys. Uhh see you tomorrow Fakir." Duck says with a smile.

"Yes, have fun on your date." Fakir says forcing the sentence out.

As soon as the two girls drag Duck away Fakir walks to his house. He goes immediately to his room and under his bed. He pulls out a sword and heads over to the forest.

The anger he's been hiding swells up inside of him and he releases it by swinging his sword at a tree. Over and over again he attacks the tree.

Then he hears a voice. A voice he hasn't heard in awhile.

"What a shame, that weak, stupid boy taking your princess."

"What do you want Drosselmeyer?" Fakir growls.

"Nothing my boy. It is just sad that a brave knight and powerful writer like yourself is letting a normal boy take away your princess. You are way better than him." Drosselmeyer replies.

Fakir's anger calms down a little.

"That is true but why are you telling me this." Fakir says.

"Because no descendant of mine is a bystander. He wouldn't watch a stranger just sweep his girl off her feet and let her forget about him." Drosselmeyer responds.

Fakir thinks about Drosselmeyer's words.

"For all we know he may already have asked her out to date. And surely he has kissed her already. Soon she won't even think of you." Drosselmeyer says.

Fakir clenches his fist at the thought of that boy kissing Duck.

"No that won't happen. She will not forget me. I will not let a stupid boy get her. I will get rid of him. That is a promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day**

Fakir walks to school with determination. To him this is just a repeat of what happened with Mytho. Only difference is this boy is really annoying. And doesn't seem trustworthy.

When he threatened Duck, she showed fear but insisted she had Mythos best interest at heart. She tried to earn his trust. Matthew on the other hand has his own intentions and seems as if he's trying to take Fakir's place.

Fakir, knowing that Duck is not ready yet and will most likely be late, arrives early to school and search for the annoyance they call a human.

It didn't take long. He was waiting by the water fountain by the girls housing. Most likely waiting for Duck.

Matthew spotted Fakir approaching him.

"Oh it's you." Matthew says once Fakir is front in front of him.

Fakir scowls at him.

"You know Duck and I had a great time together last night. And soon we'll be dating. Especially after that kiss goodbye I gave her last night. She has some soft lips." Matthew says with a smirk.

Fakir knows he's trying to get under his skin and quite frankly it's working. Fakir's anger rises with every word. But the thought that Drosselmeyer was right that he kissed Duck made him furious.

"Stay away from Duck. She doesn't need you. If you ever touch her again I'll make you regret it." Fakir threatens.

"Oh please you wouldn't do anything." Matthew says shrugging off the threat.

Fakir grabs Matthew by the shirt and lifts him up.

"Try me." Fakir growls.

Fear flashes across Matthew's face. He didn't expect Fakir to get physical with him. He's heard the whispers of how mysterious Fakir is. And how unfriendly he is.

Fakir, satisfied with the boy visible fear, drops Matthew into the fountain.

Matthew sputters up water. Fakir smirks at the boy.

"Goodbye Matthew." Fakir says as if nothing happened.

Fakir walks away and heads to his class. Unbeknownst to him a certain duo saw everything that just happened.

"Did you see that? Senior Fakir just threatened the new kid to stay away from Duck." Pike says.

"Oh I smell a war coming on. How romantic." Lilie says with hearts for eyes.

"Let's tell Duck." They boy exclaim.

The two run to Duck's room. They repeatedly knock on the door until Duck comes to the door.

"What's the matter guys?" Duck asks.

Duck is already dressed and ready to go.

"Senior Fakir just threatened the new kid to stay away from you." Pike says.

"What?" Duck asks surprised.

"Yes he threatened him and dropped him into the fountain. It was so romantic." Lilie sighs dreamily.

Duck, surprised that Fakir would do such a thing, rushes out of her room. She goes to the fountain where she sees a wet Matthew attempting to wring out his shirt.

"Is it true? Did Fakir really do this to you?" Duck asks.

Matthew was going to stay quiet but then he realizes that this can get Duck closer to him and away from Fakir.

"Yes but don't tell him I told you. He threatened to hurt me if I did. He just threatened me out of nowhere. Then he dropped me into the water fountain. He told me he'll make me regret it if I come near you. " Matthew says acting scared.

Him being in the drama department helps him a lot with selling this performance.

"Oh don't worry. I'll talk to him and make sure he never is mean to you again. Fakir is just not nice sometimes." Duck says remembering how Fakir was when they first met.

Fakir told her the same thing when she kept talking to Mytho.

' _Fakir is such a bully sometimes. And I thought he became nicer.'_ Duck thinks.

Duck waves goodbye and heads to her class. During class she sees Fakir in the advance class above her. At one point they make eye contact but she turns away.

She's mad at him. He is being mean to a harmless new kid who doesn't have any friends besides her.

The entire class she ignores Fakir. She doesn't give him a glance. After class on her way out Fakir stops her.

"Hey did I do something wrong?" Fakir asks grabbing her arm.

Duck pulls away and puts her hands on her hips.

"Yes you did. You were mean to Matthew today." Duck says.

Fakir holds back a growl. Why would she be mad for him? And how did she know?

"Who told you that?" Fakir asks.

If it was Matthew he is going to make that boy pay.

"Pike and Lilie saw you and told me. Then I asked Matthew. He said you threatened him suddenly and told him you would hurt him of he told me." Duck says.

"I did not tell him I would hurt him. There was no need to tell him to keep quiet. And I had a reason. He's antagonizing and I don't trust him." Fakir says.

"You don't trust a lot of people Fakir. You didn't trust me for the longest. And you've threatened me once too. Matthew has no friends but me and you are trying to keep him away." Duck says.

"But…" Fakir starts.

"No buts. You threatened an innocent boy and you see nothing wrong with it. I thought you changed Fakir but obviously you didn't." Duck says angrily.

"That's not true Duck. I did change." Fakir says.

"Then apologize to Matthew." Duck replies.

Fakir stays silent. He refuses to apologize to him.

"Just like I thought. Come find me when you're ready to be nice. I'm disappointed in you Fakir." Duck says turning and walking away.

"Duck." Fakir says.

But Duck continues walking.

' _It's all his fault. He made me seem like I had no reason. He made me seem like the bad guy. Now she's mad at me. I'll get him for this.'_ Fakir thinks to himself clenching his fist.

For the rest of the day Fakir attempted to make amends with Duck. But she wouldn't give him the time of day. And to make the matter worst she spends her time around that boy.

Fakir sighs and goes home. He tries to cheer up for Duck couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Boy was he wrong.

The next day Duck ignores him. And also the next day. And the day after that. Actually for two weeks Duck refuses to talk to him.

She spends her time with Pike and Lilie and Matthew. Each day she walks past Fakir without a word. She even took off the necklace he gave her.

Matthew, loving this situation, rubs it in Fakir's face when Duck is not looking. Granted he keeps his distance knowing Fakir can hold his threat but nonetheless he enjoys every minute of this.

All of this angers Fakir even more. He never knew Duck could be mad at someone for so long. And he just wants to deal with Matthew and his constant bragging. Mathew is basically just begging for Fakir to attack him.

Sitting at home Fakir bangs his fist on the desk. He finds this all stupid. He fiddles with a pencil in his hand.

"Who would've thought. A strong writer and knight bested by a pesky little boy."

"Drosselmeyer." Fakir growls.

"I think it's time that he sees who you really are. For little Duck wouldn't want anyone who couldn't fight for what they want." Drosselmeyer says.

"What do you mean?" Fakir asks.

"Admit it. You have feelings for the girl. And it makes you jealous to see her, after you fought so hard for her, with a simple boy who just casually strolled in." Drosselmeyer replies.

Fakir grinds his teeth. The feeling of anger rises more within him as if Drosselmeyer's words are fuel to a fire.

Surely Fakir did like Duck. No he loves Duck. He refused to admit it before but he knows he loves her. When she fought with her whole heart to help Mytho regained his heart. When she saved him from becoming a tree. When she danced as a duck to help everyone. Those moments made his love grow for her.

And when they were in the lake, he couldn't help but rejoice, dancing with her. He loved saying forever to her. He loved holding her. As much as he hated to admit it he loves her.

And now some random kid is taking his love away from him.

"But don't fret my boy. I know exactly how to help you." Drosselmeyer states.

A green pendant necklace appears in front of Fakir. Fakir study it.

"What is this?" Fakir questions.

"This pendant will help you with all your problems. It will make you stronger and more confident. Then you'll be able to catch your little Duck's attention." Drosselmeyer explains.

Fakir studies it some more. It's like an invisible force is pushing him to put it on. Soon his hands moves subconsciously and puts on the necklace. Immediately he feels a change. It feels like he can do whatever he wants. Whatever he needs to do.

Little does he know that the tiniest drop of the Raven's blood lives in the necklace. Enough to affect him. Just like how it affected Mytho. Yes it will help Fakir but it will also make him cruel.

"I will get that boy to pay for what he did. And when I do it will only be a matter of time until Duck comes to love me back. I already had to fight for her against a fairy tale prince. I refuse to let her go to a normal boy." Fakir says.

Without realizing it he breaks the pencil in his hand.

"I will get her in any way possible. No matter what I have to do or who I have to hurt." Fakir concludes.

With that a smirk appears. A smirk that sends chills down your spine.

Meanwhile our deceased story writer is celebrating.

"Yes. Everything is coming in place. Soon I will have my tragedy."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back and ready to write. I just love having school breaks. More free time. So that means I can write more now.**

 **Two days after last chapter. (Saturday in this case.)**

Duck definitely never expected to open her door and see who she saw.

Mytho and Rue.

So when she did, she fell over in surprise.

"What… how are you guys here? Why are you here?" Duck asks.

She invites them in. Rue lightly chuckles that Duck is still the same old Duck.

"We came here because something is off. We can just feel it. We wanted to warn you about it and help find out what's going on." Mytho says.

"Really? Everything seems normal." Duck replies.

"Well we should still be on the lookout. If I may ask, where is Fakir?" Mytho says.

Duck subconsciously crosses her arms and huff. Rue and Mytho are surprised by her reaction.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him in two weeks." Duck responds.

"Why?" Rue asks.

The couple wonders if Fakir just stopped talking to her.

"I'm not talking to him until he apologizes." Duck huffs.

So Duck is not talking to him. Shocker.

"Apologizes for what?" Mytho asks.

"He threatened a new kid to stay away from me for no reason and all the kid wanted was a friend. He even dropped him in the fountain. Then he brushed it off like it is ok to threaten someone. Until he apologizes to the new kid I'm not talking to him." Duck answers.

"Well I'll agree that isn't a nice things he did, but I'm sure Fakir has a reason for being hostile. Doesn't he always." Rue says.

"And if you don't mind we would like to look for Fakir since the more helping the better. He is very useful." Mytho adds.

"Fine we can go find him. He's probably at the lake like every Saturday." Duck says with a sigh.

They all leave and head to the lake. Just like Duck said, Fakir is there. He's sitting on a bench by himself. He watches the ducks swim by. No doubt he is thinking of a certain duck we all know.

Duck clears her throat to make their presence known. Fakir turns around at the noise and looks. He sees Rue and Mytho but his eyes land on Duck.

"Are you still mad at me?" Fakir asks.

"Yes." Duck replies not looking at him.

Fakir sighs and turn to back to the fairy tale couple.

"Why are you guys here? I thought you went back into the story." Fakir says.

"We came back to warn you that something is wrong and to help find out what exactly." Mytho says.

"I see and where will you both be staying?" Fakir asks.

"You guys can stay with me if you want." Duck suggests.

"Wouldn't the school have a problem with that?" Rue asks.

"With Mytho yes but if she tells them you are a visiting family member it would be fine. In that case Mytho can come stay with me." Fakir replies.

"Well then I would be delighted to stay with you Duck." Rue says.

Duck smiles and hugs Rue.

"It looks like I will be with you like before my friend." Mytho says.

"Yes you will." Fakir replies

"Why don't we go. I would like to talk to you Fakir." Mytho says.

Fakir nods and the head to Fakir's house. The girls stay at the lake.

 _ **At Fakir's house**_

So if I may ask why is Duck mad at you?" Mytho asks knowing the reason.

"She's mad because I told a new kid to stay away from her." Fakir answers.

"Why would you do that?" Mytho says.

"Because I don't trust him and I don't like him. All he does is shamelessly flirts with Duck and tries to kick me out of the picture. He was asking for it. He still is. All he does now is brag in my face about she is only hanging out with him." Fakir says clenching his fist.

Unbeknownst to him his green pendant shimmers as his anger rises. Mytho notices it though and gets a bad feeling from it.

"Uh Fakir where did you get that pendant from? I have never seen you wear it." Mytho asks.

"It's not important I just found it in my room." Fakir says trying to turn the attention away from his pendant.

"Ok then." Mytho replies.

 _ **With Rue and Duck**_

"So Duck tell me what is going on with you and Fakir. Surely there is more to it than what was already said." Rue says.

"Well Fakir bought me a blue pendant necklace to make up for me not having my other one, but I don't wear it anymore. He tries to say sorry to me and do nice things for me but I don't know. I'm still mad at what he did. It wasn't nice." Duck says.

"Why does his action bother you so much? I'm sure it wasn't the first time Fakir threatened someone. Fakir is just unfriendly sometimes." Rue says.

"Yeah but he's not even trying to be nice. And Matthew is really nice. Matthew even took me on a date." Duck says.

"Do you like this Matthew person?" Rue asks.

"Well as a friend yes. But I don't like him anymore than that." Duck replies.

"Tell me was Fakir there when Matthew asked you on a date?" Rue asks.

"Yes. He told me to have fun on my date and then disappeared." Duck responds.

"Sounds like to me that Fakir is jealous." Rue says.

"That's crazy. Fakir doesn't like me." Duck says.

"I would say otherwise. I mean he bought you a necklace, he threatened a boy to get away from you, he gets mad when he sees you with the boy, and he keeps trying to make it up to you. I think he likes you plenty." Rue counters.

"Well I don't think so." Duck says.

"You should forgive him. He has been trying for so long now. I think he learned his lesson." Rue suggests.

"Maybe. I guess you're right. Come on let's go to his house." Duck says.

The two girls walk over to Fakir's house. Duck knocks on the door and Fakir opens the door.

"Duck,what are you doing here?" Fakir asks.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I forgive you. Though I don't like what you did you tried to make up for it. So I forgive you." Duck says.

In reply Fakir hugs Duck tightly.

"Thank you Duck." Fakir says.

Duck smiles and hugs him back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday**

Duck gets ready for school. She's glad that Rue is here with her, since Rue woke her up so she can be on time.

It is a good thing the school doesn't remember Rue. Duck, along with Fakir's help, was able to convince administration that Rue is Duck's cousin. They said they had a family problem and Rue will be staying with Duck for a while. With a few tears from the girls their story was believed and Rue can stay.

Fakir and Rue was surprised that Duck can fake cry very well.

Rue is a big help to Duck right now. Duck was even able to eat breakfast thanks to Rue. As a finishing touch to Duck's outfit, Duck puts on her blue necklace that Fakir gave her.

"There now I'm ready." Duck says looking in the mirror.

"I must say Fakir does have some taste in jewelry, the necklace is just beautiful on you." Rue says.

"Thank you Rue." Duck says.

"Now do you remember what Mytho told you?" Rue asks.

"Yes. He told me to watch Fakir today especially his pendant." Duck replies.

"Good. Now have a good day and remember to be loose in ballet. If you're too stiff your moves will be wrong." Rue says.

"Thank you I will." Duck says.

Duck leaves her room to go to class.

 **Time skip after school**

Duck and Fakir hanged out all day. Even during lunch Fakir took her off campus for food. Also just because he didn't want to leave a chance for Matthew to try and take her.

Duck watched Fakir closely the entire day. Nothing strange really happened though. He was normal. Of course Fakir is not oblivious and he noticed Duck watching him. A few times he saw her stare at his pendant.

Fakir knows that Mytho probably told her to watch him. But he can't let them know he got the pendant from Drosselmeyer. He also realized that his pendant must give off light when he is angry. It would explain why Mytho noticed it when he got angry with the situation.

Right now Fakir is walking Duck to her dorm. Unfortunately for him his peaceful day just got a little darker, for Matthew is standing by the water fountain waiting.

When Matthew sees both Duck and Fakir together he frowns and walks to them.

"I didn't see you at lunch today Duck." Matthew says.

"Oh I went to lunch with Fakir." Duck replies.

Duck is still clueless in the rivalry between Matthew and Fakir. She doesn't notice when Matthew brags to Fakir or when Fakir glares at Matthew.

"Why are you hanging out with him?" Matthew asks with disgust.

"Because he's my friend." Duck replies defending Fakir.

"But he's dangerous." Matthew says.

"You haven't seen dangerous yet." Fakir says dangerously.

Fakir's pendant flashes green like if sunlight was dancing across it. Duck stares at it both entranced and confused at its sudden illumination.

Fakir notices from the side that Duck is staring at his pendant. To throw her off he wraps his arms around her waist and pull her so her head is tucked under his chin and he is behind her.

"She's mine." Fakir growls.

Fakir can see the light coming from his pendant but it doesn't bother him. He actually feels… stronger.

He gives Matthew a death glare. Matthew can see he's not winning this one today so he walks away.

When he walks past Fakir he says lowly, "This isn't over."

Fakir just continues his glare. When Matthew is gone he let's go of Duck. Duck turns around wide eyed.

"What was all of that about? And what's with your pendant?" Duck asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm pretty sure you just saw sunlight hit the pendant. Jewels in light can give a nice glow to it. Look." Fakir says.

Then he lifts his pendant to the light and it glimmers. He does the same with Duck's.

"Ok then but what about grabbing me and calling me yours?" Duck says with a bright red blush on her face.

Fakir bends down and whispers in her ear.

"You are mine and only mine."

Duck freezes and blushes even harder. Maybe she heard that wrong. She looks up at Fakir and sees him smirking. He turns and walks away.

Duck, confused in her thoughts, just walks to her room.

 **Next day**

The next day Fakir walks to Duck's dorm. He knows with Rue there Duck won't be late.

He stops though when he sees Matthew talking to Duck on the bench. And he is rather close. He keeps sliding closer to Duck.

Fakir scowls and in his mind he is thinking of ways to hurt Matthew. But then his anger skyrockets when he sees him KISS Duck on the MOUTH.

Needless to say Fakir is not too happy. His pendant glows a very bright green. He tries to push some of his anger away as he walks calmly to them. It helps when he sees Duck push Matthew away.

As if Duck could feel a sudden coldness she shivers and looks up to see Fakir walking towards them.

"Oh good morning Fakir." Duck says hiding her fear.

She can see the cold look he has. His eyes hold a murderous glint to them and his normal smile gives her shivers.

"Come on Duck we don't want to be late. You did want to practice a bit more before class." Fakir says in his normal tone.

He offers his hand and Duck reluctantly takes it. She looks at Fakir in worry and confusion.

They walk to class and everything seems normal. In fact the entire day was normal. Fakir acted like nothing happened.

The only thing is just like yesterday he is a little more possessive. He holds her arm. He puts his arm around her waist. He takes her with him to lunch and practice. And really even all of that has been happening since yesterday and Fakir always had a possessive side to him. It's just now it really shows.

Soon Duck relaxed and saw that everything was fine.

Or so she thought.

After Fakir walked Duck back to her dorm he went to look for Matthew.

"Oh hello Matthew. I want to talk to you." Fakir says.

He grabs Matthew's wrist tightly and drags him to where no one can see what's happening.

"Let go of me." Matthew says.

"It doesn't work like that. You don't tell me what to do." Fakir says.

"Now Fakir you can't hurt me unless you want Duck to be mad at you again." Matthew says with a smirk.

To his surprise Fakir smirks back.

"Who said anything about hurting you. If there is no proof you were never hurt." Fakir says.

He grabs Matthew by the neck and slowly applies pressure.

"It's a shame I would've thought you would've took my threat seriously. But yet you didn't. And you even bragged about it to me." Fakir says.

He let's go and gives him a swift kick to the side. Before Matthew can recover Fakir punches him in his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Matthew falls down and looks up at Fakir in fear.

"What do you know not a single bruise." Fakir says.

He bends down to Matthew's level and grabs his face roughly.

"Now I'll tell you this one last time. Stay away from Duck or else." Fakir says coldly.

He let's go of his face and Matthew gulps. Matthew scrambles up and runs away. Well it's more of a pained walk.

Fakir just stands up and smirks.

"That's one problem out of the picture." Fakir says.

He walks home whistling satisfied.

"Yes yes yes. This is even better than I expected everything is going perfectly. And no one knows what's going on. He truly is my relative." A certain writer says joyously.

"This is perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

The following day Fakir meets Duck by her dorm. He is in a particularly scary, deceitful, mischievously good mood. Like one of those good moods that says, "Nothing can stop me; nobody knows my evil plan".

And rightfully so. No one does know what's up his sleeve. Honestly no one knows _**IF**_ he has something up his sleeve. _(A/N: Not even you guys…)_

Of course part of the reason why he is in a devilish good mood is because he finally got rid of that annoying pest of a boy. And he had fun doing so.

Duck notices a slight difference in Fakir but not a major one. Nor does she fully understand the one she sees. To her Fakir is just more light hearted around her. And possessive. Definitely more possessive in a cute, kinda scary, "Touch her you die" way. You get the picture.

"So you ready to go?" Fakir asks looking down to Duck.

"Yup let's go." Duck chirps cheerfully.

They start walking to class. As the norm for the past two days, Duck and Fakir walk side by side with their arm locked around the other's. Like a prince leading his princess to a ball.

Surprisingly in the small time of two mere days everyone has learned to not question it. They don't stare and they don't ask questions. Even Pike and Lilie. When it comes to Fakir, it's better to stay out of his business.

On their way to class they see Matthew walk by. For a quick second Duck makes eye contact with him and stops. He quickly looks away. Panic and fear shines in his eyes when he looks over and sees Fakir. He picks up his pace and heads in a different direction than them.

Duck stands there quite confused at what just happened. It was just yesterday Matthew kissed her and now he's running away.

"Fakir what do you think that was about?" Duck asks.

Fakir looks down to Duck and does his best to hide his smirk and to keep his happy tone down to a minimum.

"I don't know. It was just yesterday he kissed you and now he's avoiding you. That's awfully strange. Did something happen between you two?" Fakir says in fake sympathy.

"No. Everything was fine yesterday. Maybe I should go ask him." Duck replies.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Maybe you should just give him time. Or maybe he thought that you would be easy to play with but saw that you wouldn't fall so easily. I mean it would make sense. He forces himself on you and then ignores you." Fakir says.

"You mean you think he was just messing work me and he really didn't like me?" Duck asks.

Fakir tries to control himself when he hears a tone of sadness in her question.

"You sound sad. Did you like him?" Fakir asks.

"Not in a romantic way but I thought he was my friend." Duck responds pouting.

"It's ok Duck. You have me." Fakir says with a sincere smile.

Duck loses her breath at the sight of his smile. It's not often she gets to see Fakir smile.

"Thanks Fakir." Duck says with a blush.

"No problem Duck come on." Fakir replies.

They continue walking to class.

 **After school**

Duck goes to town with Mytho and Rue. She promised that she would spend time with them today.

"So Duck how was school today?" Rue inquires.

"It was fine. My teacher says I'm getting better at my dancing. I told him it's because I have help from my cousin who's really good, that's you Rue. Fakir helped out some during lunch. He helped me with my balance." Duck responds.

"Speaking of him, how is Fakir? I assume that everything is better now that you forgave him." Mytho says.

"Oh Fakir's fine. I mean he's a little bit more uh possessive than usual. But that's fine because he's nice to me." Duck replies.

"What do you mean by possessive?" Rue asks.

"Well one time he grabbed me by my waist and stood behind me. Then he told Matthew I'm his. He whispered in my ear that I'm only his. He walks around with his arm linked in mine or standing close to me." Duck says.

"How interesting. Anything weird happened?" Mytho asks.

"There was this one time when he was angry with Matthew and I thought his pendant flashed but then he told me it was the light." Duck says.

"Wait his pendant flashed?" Mytho asks.

"Yeah, well that's what it looks like." Duck answers.

"And he just brushed it off?" Mytho says.

"Yeah why, is that important?" Duck replies.

"When Rue and I first came back and I was talking to him, his pendant glimmered when his anger grew but he just brushed it off and diverted my attention away from it. I get a bad feeling from that pendant." Mytho says.

"So do I. Say Duck do you know where Fakir got that pendant from?" Rue asks.

"No I don't. I don't even remember when he first started wearing it." Duck responds.

Rue thinks about this a little more. No one knows when or where Fakir got the pendant from. It shines when he gets angry. Fakir is more possessive. He is also a tad bit harsher. And something tells her that he's also more violent.

"Duck did you and that Matthew boy talk today?" Rue asks.

"No. He avoided me all day. He wouldn't even look me in the eyes." Duck replies.

"And what was Fakir's response to that?" Rue inquires.

"Fakir said it was strange and he was probably playing with me but I always have him." Duck says.

"Did he have a smile or a smirk? Did he sound smug?" Rue asks.

"Uhh well for a little while he sounded smug but in the end he gave me a sincere smile." Duck says.

Rue puts all the pieces together.

"That's the affects of the Raven's blood." Rue gasps.

"That's impossible. The raven is gone." Duck says.

Once those words come out of her mouth time stops.

"Oh my dear Duck anything is possible in a story."

"Drosselmeyer?" Duck says confused.

"Yes my little Duck. This happy ending finally has a twist." Drosselmeyer says.

"What did you do to Fakir?" Duck asks in a demanding tone.

"Nothing much my dear. Only a tiny drop of the Raven's blood was put on the pendant I gave him. Just like how it affected the prince it will affect him. But worse." Drosselmeyer answers.

"Why would you do that?" Duck asks.

"To keep the story going of course." Drosselmeyer says.

"Story. What story?" Duck says.

But Drosselmeyer disappears and time resumes.

Duck looks back over to see Rue and Mytho staring at her.

"Are you ok Duck you just stopped. We kept calling your name, but you wouldn't answer." Rue says.

"Guys Drosselmeyer was just talking to me. He told me he gave Fakir the pendant and it has the Raven's blood on it. It's going to affect him like how it affected Mytho. He said he did it to keep the story going and when I asked what story he wouldn't tell me and disappeared." Duck says all in one breath.

"Wait so you're telling me a story is going on right now. How, his machine was broken." Mytho says.

"I don't know but we need to find Fakir and get the pendant off of him." Duck says.

They all run to his house looking for him but he isn't there. They run by the school but he wasn't there either. They run to the lake but he's not in the spot they found him last.

"I know where he may be." Duck says.

She runs to the spot where she once saw Fakir crying. Just on the larger side of the water.

Sure enough he was there facing the water.

"FAKIR!" Duck shouts.

Fakir turns around to see the three running to him.

"Why are you guys here?" Fakir asks surprised.

"Fakir you have to hand over your pendant." Mytho says.

Fakir scowls.

"And why is that?" Fakir asks.

"It's not safe. We know you got it from Drosselmeyer. The pendant has the Raven's blood on it and it is affecting you negatively." Rue says.

Surprisingly Fakir smirks at the comment. He looks at the pendant.

"I actually like this pendant. I feel like I can do whatever I want. I probably can." Fakir says.

They definitely did not expect to hear that. Is this part of the story?

Everyone stands there shocked. Fakir walks up to Duck and starts caressing her face.

"Everything seemed fine. I did nothing wrong. So is it really bad?" Fakir says.

He leans closer and whispers, "With this pendant I can do anything for you."

Duck freezes at his words. Fakir smiles and kisses her cheek. He backs away from her with a reasonable distance.

"Anything you want I can give with this pendant. You just have to join me." Fakir says to Duck.

"Join you in what?" Duck asks.

"I think we should make this town a bit more interesting. Maybe show them what a real story is. Would that be fun?" Fakir says.

Mytho is the first to catch on to what he means.

"You can't possibly be serious about causing trouble." Mytho says.

Fakir turns to Mytho and just smirks again.

"Trouble no. I just want to see this town in shambles. Everyone is so used a perfect fairy tale life. A little disaster can't hurt." Fakir replies.

Fakir turns back to Duck.

"So what do you say Duck. You can be the princess of your own story. You won't have to be fated to be a cursed lover. You only need me. You won't have to impress me for me to pay attention to you." Fakir says sweetly.

 _(A/N: Fakir is throwing more shade at Mytho than a lamp shade. For anyone who doesn't know shade is like subliminal messages/hints.)_

Duck mind tries to understand Fakir's words. His sweet tone throws her off. She just wants to run in to his arms. But she also wants to run away from him. Just he knowledge of knowing that he's not the same Fakir scares her. The thought of him being like evil Mytho frightens her. The thought of him being **WORSE** than evil Mytho terrifies her.

It breaks her heart. More than it did with Mytho.

She looks over to Rue and Mytho. She can see their confusion with the situation. But also a realization. This is what is wrong. This is why they are here.

"I'm sorry Fakir but I won't join you. I don't want to cause trouble for people." Duck says.

Fakir growls and his pendant glows green. He's angry alright.

Duck steps back slightly.

"I won't take no for an answer. I will cause mayhem to this town and you will be by my side when I do." Fakir says.

He turns and leaves.

Mytho is the first to recover from the shock from everything that just happened. Rue is the second. Unfortunately for Duck she was still in a state of shock and slight fear. Rue snaps her out of her shocked and scared state.

Mytho looks at them and says, "We better prepare. It looks like our story took a twist."


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter we get to learn what story is taking place. It will shed some light on Fakir's strange behavior.**

 **(Last chapter technically took place on a Wednesday and this chapter will be a week and a day later, so Thursday. Don't ask why it just is.)**

Over the course of the week Mytho, Rue, and Duck thought about what they should do with Fakir. It's obvious that he is under the influence of the pendant and he's playing the role he was given.

It would be nice though if they knew which story they were living right now.

"I don't get it. How can this be a story if Drosselmeyer's writing machine is broken." Duck says.

Right now they all sit in Duck's room after school. They had to sneak Mytho in since him living with Fakir isn't a good idea at the moment. So far no one knows that Mytho is there.

"To be honest the only one who would know that besides Drosselmeyer himself is Fakir. The question remains though what story is taking place." Mytho says.

"Exactly. It would be helpful to know. Especially the character roles and the ending. I highly doubt that Drosselmeyer picked a story with a happy ending." Rue says.

"Well let's see. Let's think of the events and see if we know any story like that. A hero/knight turned into a villain by something negative and dark." Duck starts.

"He wants the girl of his dream who he calls a princess." Rue adds.

"He also wants to cause chaos with his love beside him and when she refuses he vows to have it his way." Mytho says.

Duck jumps up out of her seat.

"I know what story this is." Duck says.

She runs to her dresser and pick up a book.

"It's this book. The title is A Dark Knight and his Princess. Fakir gave me this book as a gift since it interested me so much." Duck says showing them the book.

( _A/N: I totally made up this story. I'm going to give a somewhat shortened version of the story because to write a story in a story is quite a lot of work. And can be a little challenging actually thinking about exact details.)_

Duck opens the book and starts reading to them the story.

The story goes like this:

 _Once upon a time there once was a knight who had strong feelings for a princess. Sadly, that princess loved the prince the knight served. He waited for the princess to come and love him back._

 _One day the prince took a different princess, the one he loved, away. Though she was happy that the prince found love and was happy, the princess was devastated that the prince didn't love her._

 _The knight took this as a chance to comfort his princess and to make her feel loved. The two drew closer over time. But the knight was still too shy to admit his feelings to his love._

 _During their time together a mysterious commoner arrived in town and took a liking to the princess. The princess started spending her time with him showing an interest in him._

 _Seeing the princess focus on another person, the knight grew jealous. He worked so hard for the princess to notice him and a commoner takes her away._

 _The knight resorted to dark magic to gain the princess' affection. The dark magic made the knight stronger but cruel. His strength grew with his anger. He scared the commoner away and tried again to get his princess to love him._

 _Suddenly the prince and his princess returned. Along with their return the knight's actions were revealed. The princess was shocked to find out that her friend used dark magic._

 _The knight asked the princess to join him in his quest to bring chaos. He was tired of not being recognized for saving the people so now he will attack them._

 _The royal couple and the princess knew that under the influence of the dark magic the knight wasn't thinking correctly._

 _He tried to convince her. He pronounced his love for her. He even admitted that he resorted to dark magic to gain her love._

 _The princess refused though. The knight outraged vowed to get what he wants. Days past and the couple and the princess tried to find a way to save the knight. The longer they spent trying to figure out a solution the more the knight was affected by the dark magic._

 _Soon the knight became known as the dark knight. People were terrified of the knight. And though the knight didn't do major damage he still sent fear and chaos throughout the town. He would try to impress the princess with his power but even she was frightened to face him._

 _A fallen knight is what parents would tell their kids. But to the princess it was a lost friend, maybe even a lost lover._

 _No one knows though what happened after that. Though destruction and chaos never happened, they were never seen again. Some say the prince killed the knight as a last minute resort. Others say that the princess vowed to be his as long as he didn't cause chaos. No one really knows though._

Duck finished reading the story and closes the book.

"That's how it ends?" Rue asks.

"Yes. Fakir told me that the ending was never completed so town folks wrote in what they thought happened. Apparently this actually happened." Duck answers.

"Who is the author?" Mytho asks.

"I never really asked." Duck says.

She flips through the book looking for a name. When she finds it she groans.

"Of course, it's Drosselmeyer. No wonder there was no ending and the story actually happened." Duck says.

"So this is not the first time living the story. Once again we are reliving a story." Rue says.

"It's clear to see what our roles are. I am the prince and Rue is my princess. Sadly, Fakir is the dark knight or the fallen knight as some put it. And you Duck are the princess the dark knight loves." Mytho states.

"What? But doesn't that mean for Fakir to have that role he had to love me in the beginning?" Duck asks with a fierce blush.

"Come now darling I told you Fakir loved you." Rue replies.

"Well enough of that we need to save Fakir before he really becomes the dark knight." Duck says after composing herself.

"That will be hard since we don't know how to save him and we don't know the ending. For all we know we are just going to waste time and he is going to become worse. And by the looks of it we are following the story exactly how it's written." Mytho says.

They all sit quietly. They really are in a stump here.

"I'll be back guys. I'm going to go think a little outside. Don't leave ok." Duck says.

She grabs her point shoes (or are they called toe shoes?) and heads to an empty practice room.

Duck likes to dance to clear her mind. Duck surprisingly chose to dance a dance from Swan Lake. She puts on her tights and shoes. She puts her hair into a bun and starts the music.

Her movements start off very shaky. But she lets her feelings flow into her dance and soon her movements become more graceful.

The last time she felt this graceful when she danced with Fakir in the lake. It was the first time that she as Duck felt graceful. She always felt so clumsy as Duck and always felt graceful as Princess Tutu.

The music slowly comes to an end and she rest in her final position. Then she hears clapping.

She turns to the door and sees Fakir leaning on the door post clapping.

"Quack." Duck says startled.

"Fakir what are you doing here?" Duck asks.

Fakir smirks and walks in the room.

"I heard music and followed it, turned out it was my little duck dancing. You were magnificent, amazing." Fakir replies.

Duck blushes at his compliment. He walks closer to her.

"You were so graceful. It was clear to see the music was flowing through you." He says now standing in front of her.

She looks up into his green eyes listening to his voice.

"You know you shouldn't resist me anymore. I want to give you everything you could ever dream of but I can't do that if you are against me." He says looking down into her blue eyes.

Duck is almost completely breathless by his words. But realization hits her. She remembers that Fakir is not the Fakir she knows. Right now he wants chaos. And her joining him just encourages him.

She backs away.

"I'm sorry Fakir I have to go." Duck says.

Duck runs out of the room leaving Fakir alone. It's clear she shouldn't be by herself or Fakir may just appear and try to convince her.

Fakir stands in the room by himself. His pendant flashes while he clenches his fist.

"I was so close. I need to get her to love me back." Fakir says.

He turns and leaves.

 **Now I just wanted to say Fakir may seem a little ooc but he's in character for the story role he has so he's technically not out of character. Hehe it almost sounds like a paradox. Just way simpler.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since the classroom incident, Duck does her best to avoid Fakir.

She is so afraid of being with him alone. What if he is as tempting as Evil Mytho was when he tried to take a girl's heart. He sure enough seems that tempting. She doesn't want to take her chance so she avoids him.

Of course Fakir noticed.

It's possible everyone did. Duck makes it very obvious. As in her Duck nature she tends to be clumsy when doing so. When he walks in a room, she trips running out of it. If she was walking one way and saw him, she would abruptly turn around and walk really fast, tripping, the other way.

And during dance class she refuses to look up to watch his class. She'll probably just be captivated by his dance. She hasn't told anyone though that she's avoiding him. Not even Rue and Mytho.

Fakir now on the other hand does not like the fact that Duck is avoiding him. In fact he hates it. How is he supposed to win her love if she is avoiding him. And it's not like he can stop her without causing a scene. He doesn't need anyone else in his business.

It all makes him angry.

But today he plans to change all that.

Today the advance and regular ballet classes are together. The instruction to partner up and practice was given. Duck frantically looks around the room for a partner but Fakir already grabbed her wrist.

"It seems we are going to be partners." Fakir says with a smirk.

Duck tries to act normal but she's freaking out on the inside. She doesn't want to dance with Fakir but there are no other partners left.

"Relax Duck I'm not going to hurt you. We're just going to dance. We've done it before." Fakir says softly.

They stand in the first position of the dance.

"Yeah but you weren't evil back then." Duck mumbles to herself.

Fakir heard her though and tightens his grip on her without realizing. Duck flinches from the sudden pressure and he realizes what he is doing. He loosens his grip just a tad bit so it doesn't hurt her.

"I'm not evil, I just realized how boring and how ungrateful this town is. I just want to fix it and gain your love. Is that so evil?" Fakir says so normal.

Duck almost would have believed him the way he said it. So normal that someone would've brushed it off and never gave it a second thought. But Duck knew better. She wouldn't fall for his words.

The two start to dance. Duck begins to focus on her movements instead of Fakir. For Fakir the dance is simple so he doesn't think too much about it. He thinks only about Duck. Her comment caught him off guard. She called him evil. Is she afraid of him? He can't have that.

"Duck why are you avoiding me?" Fakir asks softly.

Duck looks up at him and sees that he doesn't have a smirk on for once. His face is serious. His eyes hold worry and sadness. Duck doesn't know how to respond. She's so lost in his eyes. For the first time in a while she sees the real Fakir. Not the person the story turned him into.

"Are you afraid… of me?" Fakir asks hesitantly.

Duck realizes that she has been quiet for a while after he asked his first question.

"I don't know." Duck whispers.

Fakir's look changes from worry and sadness to pure sadness and probably a little guilt. His Duck is afraid of him. She didn't even had to say yes. He sees it in her eyes and hears it in her voice.

"I promise I'll never hurt you." Fakir replies.

He lifts her up for the lift, holding her. When he sets her down, applause come from everyone. Duck forgot that she was dancing. It seems she and Fakir were doing so well that the others stopped to watch them.

"That was excellent. Miss Duck you and Mister Fakir were marvelous. You both flowed to the music perfectly like you two were made for each other." The teacher praises.

Duck blushes at the compliment. She was always was considered the worst dancer and now everyone is clapping for her.

"Don't feel nervous, you did great. I told you you were good. It's just a known fact that we belong together." Fakir says to her quietly.

He bends down and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. Somehow no one noticed him do so.

Duck blushes even more.

When class ends Duck runs out the classroom. The day afterwards goes by fairly quick. Everything was normal and perfectly fine. Once the day is over she rushes to her room.

Once inside she is greeted by Rue and Mytho running to her.

"Thank goodness you're ok." Rue says.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." Duck replies.

"You didn't hear? There's been trouble all through out campus. The art department supplies are all mixed up and damaged. The music department instruments are all out of tune and/or need fixing. The ballet department shoes are all torn along with some kids clothing. The drama department got it the worst, all of their props are destroyed and their scripts are ripped up. The curtains are torn and everything. I heard even some people mysteriously got hurt. Minor injuries luckily." Rue says.

"No one knows who did it but in every place a small prop sword was found. The drama students automatically called it the Dark knight's return because the only script not ripped was the Dark knight and his princess. According to them they never even heard of the story. But when they read it they automatically assumed it." Mytho adds.

"What I didn't know any of that happened. Everything seemed fine." Duck exclaims.

"I don't see how that's possible. We haven't step foot out of this room and we've heard all about it. It's big news. Even your two friends told me about it. Apparently they knew that I was staying with you." Rue says.

"I haven't heard one person talk about it. Not even Pike and Lilie. Lilie especially loves things like this. Why am I now finding out? And all those damages in one day. And people are hurt too. That's a lot. How is that even possible?" Duck responds.

"What catches me is how some departments got it worse than others. Especially how the drama department got it the worst. In fact a drama student was hurt pretty bad and sent to the nurse. And after they found the script Fakir just so happened to pass by explaining the script to them. When he was asked how he knows so much about the story, he said he read it once in the library and apparently no one ever question Fakir." Mytho says.

Duck thinks about Mytho's statement. The drama department has it the worst. Fakir was the one who explained the script to them. And it's true no one can question Fakir. It never happens. It is weird that he was there when they found the script. And now that she thinks about it Matthew is in the drama department. Fakir hates Matthew. Is Matthew the student that was hurt?

Does that mean Fakir caused all this trouble? Is that what Mytho is hinting at?

"But Fakir couldn't have done it. He went to ballet class with me and after I saw him and he seemed perfectly fine. How could he have done it. When could he possibly have had the time. Besides he hasn't caused any trouble ever since we found out about the story a month ago." Duck says not seeing how Fakir is responsible.

"It is possible that he is finally becoming the Dark knight. Or at this point has finally become the Dark knight. People may not know that he is the Dark knight but they sure do know of the Dark knight." Rue responds.

"You mean we're too late?" Duck asks worriedly.

"I think we were too late once we found out that that Matthew boy stopped talking to you. Whatever he did to keep the boy away from you set the story fully in motion. Now we're coming closer to the end and we don't have a lot of time to find our ending." Mytho answers.

If it's one thing they all know though it's this:

The Dark Knight has returned.


	10. Chapter 10

It surprised Rue, Mytho, and Duck how fast the story was progressing.

The last time they were in a story it didn't happen this fast. But now the events are just speeding past.

The story started about two months ago.

In two months the knight obtained "dark magic", got rid of his love rival, tried to win the Princess's heart, had his motives revealed and vowed chaos, and started trouble in town.

It may seem little but in this case it's a lot. Especially when trouble on campus started happening, and the amount of trouble.

Duck in particular was hoping that all that trouble was just one day but it wasn't. It happened quite often. No one was safe.

Even teachers had trouble. Their classrooms were messed up, their materials would disappear, the class would somehow be disrupted during a lesson.

The only thing left behind was a tiny sword.

News of the Dark knight's return spread like a wildfire. Everyone knew that the Dark knight was responsible, though no one knew who he was.

No one except Duck, Rue, Mytho and the Dark knight himself, Fakir.

Duck and Fakir always told everyone though that the dark knight was a tale and it's just a kid messing with people. Duck didn't want people to know a story is really happening. Fakir on the other hand wouldn't be Fakir if he went along with the crowd.

It all confused Duck though. Why would Fakir lie about the Dark knight? Doesn't he want everyone to know of the knight's return?

Not only that she was a victim too of trouble along with Rue and Fakir. When they found out Duck's room was turned upside down, it was a surprise. Even Rue stuff was messed up. Duck was ready to storm to Fakir and give him a piece of her mind. But then Fakir's ballet stuff became damaged.

Not slightly damaged. Completely damaged to the point of no fixing. Everyone was surprised that even Fakir, the most mysterious (and scariest) kid on campus was also a victim of the "Knight".

Duck thought differently though.

Why would Fakir mess up his own things? And why would he tear apart her room if he "loves" her so much? It makes no sense. But she's going to find out today.

Duck leaves her room and heads over to Fakir's house. She hesitates to knock, wondering if she should really do this. Going into Fakir's house to talk to him alone isn't necessarily the greatest idea. But Duck makes up her mind and knocks.

It takes only a few seconds until Fakir opens the door.

"What a lovely surprise Duck. I didn't expect for you to come here. Come in." Fakir says.

Duck walks in ignoring the slight trembling in her legs.

"It's just me here so you know." Fakir says.

"That's ok I wanted to talk to you anyway." Duck replies so happy she didn't stutter.

"Oh really what about?" Fakir says walking over to her.

Duck looks at him and has the urge to shrink back. His height intimidates her at the moment. She takes a deep breath and looks him in the eyes.

"Why are you doing all those bad things on campus?" Duck asks.

Even though she already knows the real answer it was the first thing she thought of and she wants to see what he says.

"What do you mean?" Fakir says with a small smirk.

"Don't play with me. You're causing all that trouble at school. You are hurting people too. And you messed up my room." Duck says.

"Duck if that was me why would my things be messed up too quite badly may I add." Fakir responds.

He likes messing with Duck. It's interesting seeing her so confused. But Duck does something he didn't expect her to.

She stomps on his foot with all her might.

Fakir grabs his foot and shouts what Duck assumes is a bad word. She still doesn't understand some things especially since Fakir always kept her from hearing certain things, like bad words.

"I don't know, so stop lying and tell me the truth." Duck says crossing her arms.

"Ok I'll tell you, but did you really have to stomp on my foot. And don't you dare go repeating that word I just said, got it." Fakir says.

Some things never change with Fakir no matter what. Like trying to keep her as innocent as possible for one.

"Fine I won't. It's probably a bad word anyway." Duck replies.

"It is. Now I thought if you don't want to join me yet in messing with the town then I'll mess with the school first so you can see how interesting and fun it is." Fakir says.

"Then why mess up my room and your stuff?" Duck asks.

"Simple to keep anyone from thinking I did it, I messed up my own things. And so no one would think you did it, I tore apart your room. I'm sorry I did but I didn't want any trouble for you." Fakir answers.

Duck thinks about that. It makes sense in a way. But he wouldn't have to had done that if he didn't cause problems.

"None of this is interesting or fun." Duck huffs.

She walks to the door.

"All this is just confusing and scary. You're scary. You'll probably kill someone for even looking at me. All you do is scare me and yet you say you love me. I don't believe it." Duck says.

She doesn't know why she said that but she did and she instantly regrets it.

Because Fakir pins her back to the door holding her hands above her head with one hand. He looks into her blue eyes with his green ones.

"You think I'm trying to scare you. Well I'm not. That's the last thing I want to do. I want you to love me back. I want you to look at me like you used to look at Mytho. I want you to dream of me, dream of being with me like I dream of you. I don't ever want you afraid of me." Fakir says caressing her face with his other hand.

Duck stands there stiff. His voice is soft and calming. She can hear the want in his voice. She hears the passion, the guilt, and the need in his voice. It somehow calms her down.

"No matter what I do I don't want you afraid of me. I told you I would never hurt you. I'll prove to you how much I love you." Fakir whispers in her ear.

He leans closer and start to leave feather kisses on her neck. Sweet bliss fills Duck though she knows she shouldn't enjoy it. He trails his way up until he reaches her cheek. He leaves a lingering kiss on her cheek.

He leans back up to his full height looking down to her again. He gives her a sincere smile and let's go of her.

"Never doubt my love for you. I'm going to show you exactly how much I love you, just you watch." He says.

He turns around and walks away. He heads to his room while Duck stares at his retreating figure. She backs away from the door and opens it.

She leaves and walks home thinking about what just happened. She subconsciously holds her neck the entire way back. Never has Fakir been that soft but that passionate with her. His kisses were so light yet full of emotion.

It all confused her even more.

Fakir is just so confusing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Next week starting Monday**

Duck groans as she pulls the covers over her.

She doesn't want to go to class. She tries to stay in bed as long as she could but Rue keeps waking her up.

"Duck you have to get up or you'll be late." Rue says.

"I don't care. Today we're having another mixed class since my teacher isn't here. I don't want to dance with the advance class." Duck says.

Rue sighs and thinks of a way to get Duck going.

Then Mytho walks up to Rue and puts a hand on her shoulder signaling he has this.

"Duck if you don't get up now you'll be extra late. The advance teacher isn't as nice as your regular teacher. Do you want him to get on your case even more? Who knows if he does Fakir may snap and things may go bad." Mytho says.

Both Rue and Mytho know that Duck doesn't like being yelled at in front of a class. It makes her feel horrible. And they all know that Fakir would do something bad if someone made Duck feel bad. Duck definitely don't want something bad to happen.

Duck shoots up and jumps out of bed. She gets ready in her fastest time ever and runs out of her room.

Rue and Mytho shake their heads.

"Same old Duck." They both say.

Duck runs to her ballet class now fully realizing that she is late. Mytho is completely right. Why didn't she think of that earlier? Now she has to run into class late and everyone will be staring at her. The teacher is going to yell at her.

Duck reaches the ballet building and runs to change. She trips when she tries to put on her tights standing. She wraps her hair in a bun and goes to her class. She slows her pace since she doesn't want to trip going in the class.

Duck tries to enter the class as quietly as she could. So far no one notices her.

"Miss Duck so nice of you to join us, late." The teacher says.

The entire two classes turn to Duck staring at her. But the only one she sees is Fakir and his green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Duck says.

"I don't appreciate students coming in late. Especially someone like you. I have heard about you and you have no room to be late for class." The teacher reprimands.

Duck tries not to feel sad when she hears some of the advance class chuckle.

"Don't worry Duck has been coming on time often. She probably just got caught up today." Pike says.

"Yeah it's not Duck's fault. She just can't help but to fail. She probably lost track of time and messed up again." Lilie adds.

For once Duck doesn't mind Lilie's "helpful" insult. It's actually is helpful this time.

"Fine. Everyone continue warming up." The teacher says.

Duck walks over towards Pike and Lilie. They start to warm up. Duck notices Fakir staring at her but she doesn't look him in the eyes.

The classes warm up for ten minutes and then the teacher calls for everyone's attention. Everyone sits down.

"Alright class today we will be doing a dance portraying the story of The Prince and the Raven. We will need two girls. One girl will be Princess Tutu and the other Princess Kraehe." The teacher says.

Duck's hand shoots up in the air.

"I would like to be Princess Tutu." Duck says.

A few people chuckle.

"You can't be Tutu. Tutu is graceful unlike you." A girl in the advance class sitting next to Fakir says.

A lot of people start laughing.

"I say she can be." Fakir says.

Everyone quiets down. When Fakir speaks, everyone listens.

"Is that so Mister Fakir." The teacher asks.

"Yes. I say let her be Tutu." Fakir replies.

The teacher nods and Duck smiles in relief. The girl next to Fakir glares.

"Well then I am Princess Kraehe. And you Fakir can be the prince we both love and will dance for." The girl says batting her eyelashes.

Fakir scoffs and says, "Whatever. Just remember the Prince didn't like Kraehe. It's no different here."

A few people let a chuckle slip and the girl glares. She gets up and walks over to the center of the class. Duck does the same. The music starts playing and the dance begins.

The girl's movements are beautiful and precise. Duck looks at her. It's almost like when she had to dance to save Mytho and gain his heart shard. She sees Fakir cheering her on with his eyes and Duck feels more confident.

Duck starts her dance. She thinks about all the tips Rue gave her on dancing. She also thinks about how she danced for love. She has to be in character now. She tries to show Princess Tutu's love for the prince, how dancing was the only way to express herself to him.

Soon her dance becomes as if she was really Tutu again.

The girl notices how graceful Duck's movements are. She looks to see Fakir staring at her with love in his eyes. She hates that someone like Duck gets all of Fakir's attention. She's way better than Duck. She always gets who she wants.

She starts to dance over to Fakir to capture his attention. But when she sees that he has no interest in her dance she dances to Duck.

She tries to intimidate Duck with her dance. Her jealousy radiates from her dance. Her dance begins to become sharper and fiercer.

Duck tries to hold up, not letting the girl intimidate her. Instead she continues to dance in a more graceful and calm manner.

Fakir stands up. The teacher gives Fakir a questioning look. Fakir mouths that he is the prince in this case. The teacher nods and Fakir dances to the center.

His movements are loose as if he's confused. He gives off a heartless but searching feeling. He stands in between the two dancing Princesses.

He starts to dance to the girl as if her dance catches his eyes. He dances with her. But he gives Duck a look.

Duck then understands what Fakir is doing. He is reenacting the time they went to save Mytho. While the prince danced with Kraehe, Tutu had to dance a pas de deux by herself. And that's what she is about to do now.

The class gasps as Duck does a turn on point without anyone. The girl looks surprised realizing what Duck is doing. She doubts that she can do a pas de deux alone. Fakir stops dancing and turns to watch Duck.

The girl continues to dance to gain Fakir's attention again. But it doesn't work. Fakir only focuses on Duck.

Then Duck goes into a lift. But this time instead of falling to the ground, Fakir catches her in time. How he was able to dance over there that fast, no one knows. He sets her down and has a loving smile on his face.

He gives her a small spin and dips her. _(I'm pretty sure that's a term used is ballroom dancing. I don't know the term for ballet.)_

The music comes to an end.

"It seems my heart shard likes your dance better." Fakir whispers.

Duck smiles. It felt so good to dance like that again. It was amazing how graceful she can be when it comes to dancing with or for Fakir. She actually felt like Princess Tutu.

Everyone is surprised that Duck was able to do a pas de deux on her own. Including a lift. It has never been done before. Especially not by someone as bad at ballet as Duck.

"What a wonderful portrayal of the story. Princess Kraehe desperately trying to gain the Prince's affection and attention. Princess Tutu showing her love through her dance. And the Prince trying to figure out who he should go to. Magnificent." The teacher praises.

"Miss Duck never in my years have I seen a ballerina do a pas de deux by herself. That was amazing. You took Tutu's role and fit it perfectly like you knew how she felt. If you keep showing mastery dancing like that you'll be in the advance class in no time." The teachers tells Duck.

"I say that she should advance to our class now. This isn't her first time dancing this well. I think if she goes now she'll feel the need to practice harder and succeed. Especially with some help." Fakir says.

Duck looks at Fakir likes he's crazy. She can't be in the advance class. What if she does horribly?

"Well Miss Duck it looks like you are in the advance class now. Congratulations." The teacher says.

"WHAT!" She and the girl shout.

How is it that with one statement from Fakir everything is decided? It's like he runs the advance class and the teacher listens to him.

"She can't be in the advance class. She's not like us." The girl says.

Duck's face turns red.

"Yes I can. I can be just as good as you. You are just mad Fakir says I can be and pays attention to me you... you... you fangirl." Duck says to the girl in anger.

Fakir smirks and picks up Duck bridal style.

"I do believe I chose you my princess. I'll see you tomorrow in class. Welcome to the advance class." Fakir says.

Everyone but the girl claps for Duck. Pike and Lilie even have tears in their eyes. The girl huff and stomps off.

The teacher dismisses the class.

Fakir puts down Duck. Duck tries to hide her blush.

"Don't worry you'll do fine. You dance beautifully. It's time you show people that." Fakir says.

"Thanks for supporting me." Duck says.

She looks at her feet. She doesn't want to meet Fakir's eyes.

"Anytime Duck. Now you should get going there's a surprise at your room waiting for you." Fakir says with a smirk.

Duck looks at him wide eyed and runs out of class. She hopes Rue and Mytho are fine.

She rushes to her room. When she opens the door she shouts in confusion.

"UZURA?"


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting there on Duck's bed really was Uzura.

"Duck-zura." Uzura says getting up and running to duck.

Duck stands there speechless.

"I'm glad to know we're not the only ones confused and surprised by her sudden appearance." Rue says coming to Duck.

"How are you here Uzura? You left." Duck says.

"Fakir-zura." Uzura responds.

"Fakir brought her here?" Mytho questions.

"But that's impossible. Fakir was in class with me. He danced with me. He got me in the advance class. How could he?" Duck says.

"Wait advance class?" Rue says.

"Oh yeah. Today we danced a scene from the Prince and the Raven. I was Princess Tutu and this really mean girl in the advance class was Princess Kraehe. We danced for the Prince's love. Then Fakir joined in as the Prince. He danced with her and I did a pas de deux by myself so he chose me. Then the teacher said I was really good and I'll be in the advance class soon but then Fakir said I should be in it now so the teacher agreed. Now I'm in the advance class." Duck explains.

"Oh I'm so happy for you. I'm so glad you finally advanced." Rue says hugging Duck.

"Yes congratulations. It is weird though that you basically reenacted the scene of dancing for my heart shard all that time ago." Mytho says.

"Yeah I think it was Fakir's idea." Duck replies.

"Did that girl choose to be Kraehe?" Rue asks.

"Yes because Fakir said I could be Tutu like I wanted to be so the girl said she'll be Kraehe. She's one of Fakir's fan girls." Duck answers.

"It appears Fakir has a lot of say in matters during class." Mytho says.

"Oh yes it's like he runs the class. Everyone listens to him when he talks and the teacher always agree with him without hesitation." Duck says.

"Understandably. He's probably the best dancer. Usually the top student has more say in matters. But also combining the fact that Fakir is known for being the most mysterious and most dangerous, when provoked, he would have more say than others." Rue concludes.

Duck feels something tugging at her tutu, she didn't get to change out of it. She looks down to see Uzura looking up at her.

"Duck-zura does that mean you're a real princess now zura?" Uzura asks.

"No it just means I can be considered a ballerina sooner if I work hard enough." Duck answers.

"I'm going to go change and then we need to go see someone Uzura. I would like you to come with me Rue." Duck says.

"Alright then." Rue says.

Uzura nods and starts playing with her drum. Duck changes quickly and then grabs Uzura's hand.

"Come on." Duck says.

The three look all over campus for Fakir, but he's nowhere to be found. Then Duck decides to head over to the bridge where she met Ms. Hermia at.

Sitting under a tree is Fakir and he's reading.

Duck tells Rue to stay close to her and the three walk up to him. He's so into his book he doesn't notice them.

"FAKIR-ZURA!" Uzura shouts.

Fakir jumps up slightly, dropping his book. Duck and Rue chuckles at how flustered Fakir looks.

"Oh hello Uzura, Rue, Duck. I see you got my surprise." Fakir says.

"Oh yes I did. Now I want to know how she is here and how did you get her in my room?" Duck says.

"Well it wasn't hard to do both. But sorry to say to you how I did it is a secret. Do you like your gift though?" Fakir replies.

"Of course I do. I love Uzura. I just can't see how you got her back." Duck says.

"Anything for you." Fakir responds.

Rue stands there watching. On the way there Duck told Rue she felt better if someone was with her. Duck didn't explain why she just said Rue just hand to be there. Don't even need to talk.

"Duck-zura are you and Fakir-zura lovey dovey zura?" Uzura asks.

"I love her Uzura." Fakir says.

"So you're not lovey dovey with Fakir-zura?" Uzura asks Duck.

Duck hesitates for a moment. Does she love Fakir? If she says she does will Fakir never stop? Will she make it worse if she says she doesn't?

"Uh well Uzura, I think I'm lovey dovey with Fakir but he's not himself at the moment. So currently I don't think we're lovey dovey." Duck says with a blush.

Fakir looks at Duck surprised. She just admitted to loving him. But not at the moment. So she loves him but she doesn't. It can't be because of his desire to want to cause some trouble for people, right? Does that mean she would love him completely if he stopped for the moment and continues when she loves him no matter what? That would be a win-win case.

Rue expected Duck to answer like so. Duck turns red at the mere mention of Fakir. Duck also seems to be less happy go lucky ever since they found out about the story.

"What's wrong with Fakir-zura?" Uzura asks.

Duck bends down to her level.

"Fakir has a bad necklace on and he's not too nice to people sometimes. He likes messing with them." Duck answers.

Uzura points at Fakir's pendant and asks, "Bad necklace zura?"

"Very bad." Duck says.

"Fakir-zura why do you have a bad necklace zura?" Uzura asks turning to Fakir.

"So Duck can love me back forever. And I'll keep the necklace until everything I want happens. I want to have some fun and give Duck everything she wants." Fakir replies.

Fakir doesn't even really take notice of Rue. She can't do much so he's going to say and do whatever he wants.

"Oh. Lovey dovey zura." Uzura says.

Uzura marches around banging her drum saying "lovey dovey zura."

Fakir steps closer to Duck.

"I got her just for you. I can do more if you join me Duck. I already helped you with one of your dreams. I got you to the advance class. Everyone now knows how talented you really are. All of that practice you did before school even started and during school helped you. I can give you even more Duck." Fakir says.

"I'm sorry Fakir but no." Duck replies.

"Why not?" Fakir says as his pendant flashes.

Duck steps back. Rue notices this and steps closer to Fakir.

"Tell me Duck why not. I've made changes for you. You taught me friendship, loyalty, and passion and it made me love you more than you can know. I fought for you. I had to watch you love a prince who didn't love you. I watched you risk your life for him. I was the only one who knew you secrets for the longest. I'm the one who changed your story so you can be human and be happy. I did it all for you and now I'm tired of not having you." Fakir says walking closer to Duck cornering her against a tree.

His pendant shines brighter and brighter which each word.

"Get away from her." Rue says sharply.

"I want to give you the world and yet you turn me down. You took more interest in a stranger than you did me." Fakir growls putting his arm above her head and looking down to her.

"F-Fakir." Duck stutters.

"I said get away from her!" Rue exclaims.

Rue tries to get closer but Fakir gives her a look that stops her in her tracks. Fakir then turns back to Duck.

"I need you Duck. You are the only one who never ever gave up on me. You brighten up my day. You make everything worthwhile. That's why I refuse to stop. I need you." Fakir says softly.

He moves away and Duck steps away from the tree. His words ring in her ears.

"I'm sorry." Duck whispers.

Duck felt the need to apologize. She didn't know that's how Fakir felt.

Fakir gives her a small smile showing she did nothing wrong. He walks away and Duck calls for Uzura.

Rue goes to Duck and hugs her.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Rue asks.

"I'm fine." Duck says.

They head back to Duck's room.

"You're back. Is everything ok?" Mytho asks.

"Yeah just thinking." Duck responds.

Duck sits down on her bed and thinks. She wants to get up and dance until her mind is clear but her body doesn't agree with the idea.

Rue pulls Mytho to the side and explains what happened. Rue feels bad that she couldn't do anything. It's like Fakir didn't care she was there. And the look she got from him sent shivers up her spine.

Duck decides to just talk to Rue and Mytho. They all deserved a night to just relax and hang out together. She doesn't talk about what happened and neither do they.

Right before they all get ready to go to bed a card flies in from the window.

Mytho picks it up.

"What does it say?" Duck asks.

"It says,

 _(Here's what it actually says)_

 _Dear Duck,_

 _I had a nice time talking to you earlier and it got me thinking. It's time for this wild game to end don't you think._

 _Tomorrow evening you shall meet me by the lake._

 _There we can talk more about this situation._

 _Tomorrow is the final night._

 _Tomorrow I stop playing fair._

 _Even if you refuse to join me I'll go on to the town._

 _Then when the town is in shambles,_

 _I build it up where everyone sees you as the princess you are._

 _I'll make sure you're treated perfectly._

 _All for you._

 _Sincerely Fakir aka your dark knight._

Duck takes the card and reread it. It seems this story is about to end. But how. Will destruction happen this time? Will Mytho kill Fakir? Will she agree to be his no matter what despite his ways? Or will she finally be able to save Fakir?

"Tomorrow is going to be a hard day." Rue says.

"Yes it will be." Mytho agrees.

Duck just stares at the card.

Tomorrow ends it all.


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like I took an awfully long time to update this. Well compared to my normal speed for updating. This is the second to last chapter so let's make this count.**

"Duck-zura wake up."

Duck wakes up to a tiny hand tapping her. She opens her eyes to see Uzura staring at her.

"Okay Uzura I'm up." Duck says.

Duck gets out of the bed. Any joy she could have for the day is replaced by worry. Today is going to be a very hard day.

First, it is her first day in the advance class. She is already going to start off as the worse in the class. When she's nervous she does worse. She has to work extra extra hard if she doesn't want to embarrass herself.

But class is the least of her worries. It's after class that worries her. Today they finally get to end this story. If it's a happy ending or not is what she is worried about.

The ending in the book is not known, so there are plenty possibilities on what can happen. Mytho can kill Fakir. Fakir can kill Mytho. She could agree to be with Fakir so he won't cause trouble. Fakir could destroy the town. Or they could finally save Fakir from his horrid role in the story.

There are probably even more possibilities than she acknowledge. It all troubles Duck.

Duck gets ready for class. She stares at herself in the mirror. She decided to put on her necklace today. It just calms her down for some reason.

"Duck are you ready to leave?" Rue asks from behind her.

"Yes I'm ready." Duck responds.

"Good, you need to get there on time. Have a good day and I know you'll do well in class. Remember to be loose and let the music flow through you." Rue says.

"I will, thank you." Duck says and then leaves.

Duck walks over to her class. Everything seems normal but Duck knows it's not. While walking she bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Duck says.

When Duck looks up to see who she ran into she freezes.

It's Matthew.

"Oh Matthew I'm sorry." Duck says.

"It's fine." Matthew mumbles.

Duck remembers that Fakir did something to Matthew to keep him away from her. Matthew must be afraid of Fakir.

"We should go now. I don't want to be late for class and I don't want you to get in trouble with anyone. Sorry again. For everything. Especially if you were hurt in anyway." Duck says.

She doesn't tell him straight out that she knows what happen but she still wants him to know she partially knows his situation.

She gives him a small smile and hurries off to class.

When she gets to class, after changing, she finds that she is actually on time. As she enters everyone stares at her. Duck looks down at her feet uncomfortably.

"Don't just stand there go in."

Duck turns around to see Fakir behind her. She almost gives a startled quack but covers her mouth.

"Come on." Fakir says taking her hand.

She enters and looks around for the teacher. He's not there surprisingly.

Duck wants to ask where is the teacher but she doesn't want to ask Fakir.

"We warm up for awhile until the teacher comes in. This happens everyday." Fakir says answering Duck's unspoken question.

"Oh ok." Duck says.

She goes over to a corner and proceeds to warm up. She notices everyone watching her and tries not to focus on them.

When the teacher comes in they proceed with their lesson. The entire time Duck notices her being watched. She feels very uncomfortable.

At one point she sees Fakir give a girl a glare. It was the same girl who played Princess Kraehe last time. The girl turns away from glaring at Duck the second she caught Fakir's glare.

Duck focuses on class and eagerly waits for class to ends.

"So Duck, did you get my letter yesterday?" Fakir asks her quietly during class.

"Yes." Duck responds.

"Good I know I'll see you later then. Make sure you come or else I'll just skip the talk." Fakir says.

"I'll be there." Duck says.

"No doubt with Rue and Mytho." Fakir responds.

Duck stays quiet not knowing how to respond.

"Fine with me. In the end, I'll get what I want whether they are there or not." Fakir says.

Duck just looks out the window.

"Until then Duck." Fakir states.

Right then the teacher dismisses the class. Duck leaves the classroom and goes change. The rest of the day flies by for her.

Finally the time has come to go to her room and get ready for the evening.

"How was your day Duck?" Rue asks Duck.

"It was okay." Duck replies.

"I'm sorry if I am rushing you, but what do you plan on doing about tonight?" Mytho asks.

"I plan on meeting Fakir at the lake and end this story." Duck answers.

"Not alone I hope." Rue says.

"I would like for you two to come with me." Duck says.

"Of course. We want to end this too." Mytho says.

They all get ready and head to the lake. Mytho brings his sword, which worries Duck.

When they get to the lake, Fakir is already there with his own sword.

"What do you know, everyone is here." Fakir says.

Duck stands next to Rue looking at Fakir.

"So Duck have you decided to finally join me or do you need a little more motive?" Fakir asks with a smirk.

Duck hesitates to answer. Her answer can change how this story runs.

"Fakir I can't answer that." Duck says.

"Why not?" Fakir asks.

"Because I don't want you to hurt innocent people but either way you will. If you love me you would stop." Duck responds.

"Are you questioning my love for you? Duck all of this is for you. Every last bit. I'm actually trying to get you. When you were chasing after Mytho he only cared about Princess Tutu. He just used you to get Rue. I know I was mean to you at first but I really tried to make it up to you. I promised you forever remember. I helped you when we were at the lake. The danced we did. You know it felt like we were perfect for each other. Our bodies just fit so nice together." Fakir says.

His tone changes back and forth from anger and pleading. His pendant flashes on and off like an alarm warning.

Rue pulls Duck back lightly a step away from Fakir.

Duck sees Mytho put his hand on his sword. She's not the only one who did though. Fakir turns away from Duck and looks at Mytho.

"Tell me Mytho, are you willing to kill the very person who raised and sheltered you?" Fakir says, the emotion draining from his voice.

His voice holds less emotion present. It sounds more like how Fakir used to talk when he first met Duck. It's threatening but neutral. All the emotions are hidden where you truly have to know Fakir to know what he is feeling.

Mytho does know Fakir well and knows that Fakir is feeling aggravated that Duck still refuses to join him. Mytho knows that Fakir is quite angry. He doesn't need to see Fakir's pendant to know if Fakir is angry or not.

"Are you willing to fight the very person you worked so hard to protect? If I remember correctly you were even willing to die for me." Mytho responds.

Fakir scowls and his pendant shines. He pulls out his sword and runs at Mytho.

Mytho blocks the hit in time and soon a sword fight is happening. At first the battle seems even. A prince versus and knight. Both were trained to fight. But then Fakir starts to get the upper hand. With his pendant he is just more determined and stronger.

Mytho starts to have a hard time fighting Fakir. Fakir is just more skilled. Mytho is having a harder time attacking, to the point where he can only dodge the hits. Fakir's sword comes a hair width away from Mytho constantly.

Duck and Rue stand from the sidelines watching in worry. One of the boys can get hurt.

Duck thinks about what she can do. She doesn't want this to happen. She just wants to save Fakir.

' _What would Princess Tutu do?'_ She thinks to herself.

That's when she gets an idea.

She runs away from Rue and in between the fighting boys. Both boys stop fighting to avoid hurting Duck. Duck faces Fakir, puts her arms in the air, twirl her hands and extends it to him.

"Come dance with me Fakir." Duck says.

Fakir stares at her but he puts his sword away and takes her hand.

Mytho backs away and stands with Rue watching.

Duck begins to dance with Fakir, doing the very dance they did at the bottom of the lake.

"Do you feel that Fakir? How smoothly the dance is going. You're right, we are perfect for each other, but not the way you are now. You are not my friend, you are not the one I love." Duck says softly.

"Love?" Fakir gasps.

"Yes. But I can't tell you I love you now. You aren't the same. What happened Fakir? When did you change?" Duck says.

"I-I don't know. I-I only remember clearly up to the first day back to school. Everything else is unclear." Fakir stutters, trying to remember.

"I can help you try to remember but you have to get rid of the pendant." Duck says.

Just then a voice could be heard.

"No you need the pendant for your princess to love you. You saw she only admitted to loving you because of it. She'll leave if you get rid of it." Drosselmeyer says.

"That's not true Fakir. We said forever. But right now I can't give you forever with that pendant. It's either me or the pendant." Duck counters.

"Don't listen to her, you can have both. You're a writer and a knight, you can have both if you want." Drosselmeyer says.

Fakir tries to think between who he should listen to. He doesn't want to lose Duck and she seems pretty sure about what she is saying. But Drosselmeyer's words seem true. Can he really have both?

Duck sees that Fakir is having a hard time choosing so without fully thinking it through, Duck leans in and kisses Fakir on the mouth. It was no longer than two seconds but when she pulled away she was redder than her old pendant.

Fakir stare at Duck in surprise. He can't believe she kissed him.

"Please Fakir. For me." Duck begs.

Fakir looks at Duck and then pulls off his pendant.

"Don't do it!" Drosselmeyer says.

Fakir throws it on the ground, takes his sword and smashes it to pieces.

"Noooooooooo!" Drosselmeyer says as his voice fades away.

Fakir drops his sword as everything begins to clear in his head. He finally grasp everything that has happened.

He grabs Duck and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He says to her.

Duck hugs him back.

"It's ok Fakir." Duck says.

Fakir pulls away and look into Duck's eyes.

"I remember what happened. I remember how the story started. It was after Mytho and Rue left. I was in my room when Drosselmeyer started talking to me. He kept talking about how I'm the only one who doesn't have a happy ending. He kept putting these thoughts in my head. When my guard was down he took control of my hand and made me write the the story I knew very well. I couldn't stop him. It was as if the more I wrote, the more I felt that this role was for me and the less I was against the story happening. I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry." Fakir explains.

"So that explains how a story was able to happen." Rue says.

"I'm sorry to you all. I should've been able to control myself. I caused a lot of trouble. And Mytho I'm sorry for fighting you." Fakir says.

"It's okay my friend. Just look at it as payback for the time I fought you." Mytho replies.

"Fakir you don't have to keep apologizing. Both Mytho and I know what the effects of the story and Raven's blood feels like. It's not your fault. None of us thinks it is." Rue says.

Fakir gives a small half hearted smile but it changes when Duck jumps and hugs him around his neck. He stumbles but holds his balance holding her.

"I'm glad you're back Fakir. I really am." Duck says.

Fakir smiles and holds her a little tighter.

"I'm glad to be back and it's all thanks to you." Fakir replies.

Duck looks up to Fakir's eyes, never letting go of him. Then she gives him the brightest smile ever.

Her Fakir is back.


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is the epilogue. It took me quite a long time to get to writing it but here it is. It's quite short. Not much to say really.**

It's been awhile since they ended the story.

Rue and Mytho went back to the story. Duck and Fakir started dating. Fakir still feels guilty for what he did but Duck always reassures him that it's not his fault.

It took only a few days for everyone in school to find out about Fakir and Duck dating. Pike and Lilie were the most excited over it really.

Fakir, in the beginning, was really uncomfortable with public display of affection but he learned to get used to it. He's willing to do anything for Duck, even if it's a little uncomfortable.

"Fakir are you ready?" Duck asks.

Today they are taking Uzura to the park to play around. They both agreed to take care of her. Fakir still won't tell Duck though how he got Uzura back or how he got her in her room that day. He says it's still a secret.

"I'm coming, I'm just looking for something." Fakir says.

Fakir searches his room, looking for something.

"Found it." Fakir says.

He pulls out a kite and shows it to Duck and Uzura.

"I thought I could show you and Uzura how to fly a kite today." Fakir says to Duck.

"Kite-zura?" Uzura asks.

"Yes a kite. It's fun to fly. I'll show you, come on." Fakir responds.

He hands Duck the kite and picks up Uzura. Then he holds Duck's hand. They leave and head to the park.

When they get there he first shows Duck how to fly the kite.

"This is so cool Fakir." Duck says happily.

"Kite-zura." Uzura says pointing up to the flying kite.

"Would you like to try Uzura?" Fakir asks.

Uzura nods her head and Fakir takes the string from Duck and brings the kite down. He hands it to Uzura. He runs with her and watches as the kite starts to fly.

Uzura looks up with childish amusement as the kite flies in the air. Fakir sits under a tree as he watches her.

"It's very nice of you to teach us how to fly a kite Fakir." Duck says joining him.

"Anything for you." Fakir replies kissing her cheek.

Duck smiles and leans her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Duck." Fakir says.

"Yes Fakir." Duck replies.

"I love you." Fakir says.

"I love you too." Duck responds.

Fakir smiles and leans his head on hers.

They both look up to the sky watching the kite. Both happy that they finally got their happy ending.


End file.
